


TIL DEATH DO US PART

by bobabyul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobabyul/pseuds/bobabyul
Summary: Chan couldn’t let someone as young and as bright as Jeongin die.Inspiration - Sunrise by jeongochi





	TIL DEATH DO US PART

Woojin ducked behind the flipped, shiny black Audi as bullets whizzed past him. The sounds of gunshots ringing through his ears and echoing off the walls of the abandoned warehouse behind him and his brothers. Woojin peaked his head over the wrecked vehicle and fired his pistol three times, taking out two of the enemies from the rival gang in the process. A body slumping next to him caused the black haired male to look to his side, his eyes practically sparkling even in the horrible situation he and his team had gotten into.

"We have to get the kids out of here. They are all running out of ammunition and I'm worried the enemy will aim their attack on them to get to us." Voiced Chan, the leader of 9th district, the gang Woojin had found himself joining all those years ago after finding out his long term boyfriend had been the leader. Woojin nodded and gave Chan's arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze, the gang meant everything to Chan, it was the only family he had ever known. If he were to lose any of the eight people he called brothers in his gang he would lose himself as well.

Chan and Woojin stood, sending warning shots towards the enemy to get them to duck in cover, hoping they would have enough time to get the younger members out of harm's way in time. "Hyunjin, Changbin, Han come behind me!" Woojin shouted over the sound of Chan's gunshots. The three said males quickly stood and stopped their own firing, they weaved themselves from behind the other flipped cars lining the back road to stand behind their eldest brother, knowing no matter if they thought they could handle this enemy and help their gang win, the eldest and the leader would still make them leave.

Woojin covered the three as he guided them towards the exit, thankful that the exit sign still worked to show where it was in the dark of the night, firing his gun at anyone who aimed at them. They had been outnumbered from the start, at least thirty on nine. The fact no causalities had taken place on 9th district's side was remarkable. After safely getting his three juniors inside the warehouse Woojin ran back to get the other four still fighting in the intense shoot out. The oldest pulled Felix to his chest shooting his gun over his shoulder while he moved Felix from behind a large, dead tree to the exit so he was with the safety of his team and blocked by the walls. Seungmin, knowing Woojin's intentions pulled himself and Minho away from the side of the old brick warehouse towards Woojin. Taking safety behind his back as they had run out of ammo several minutes ago.

None of them saw the gun being aimed at Jeongin's, the youngest, heart as he was standing and firing towards the enemy. Not Woojin who was maneuvering Seungmin and Minho towards the others. Not Minho or Seungmin who's visions were blocked by the body of their brother. Not Felix who was pulling Seungmin to his chest to bring him into the room. But Chan did, Chan saw the reloading of the gun, the aiming at his youngest teammate, his youngest friend, the way the trigger was about to be pulled. He couldn't let someone so young and bright as Jeongin die. So when his body slumped to the ground and he let out a cry of pain after jumping in front of Jeongin he felt happy. Happy to know he saved his family. Happy to know he could die knowing Woojin and himself had been able to keep them safe.

Chan didn't register the sound of Jeongin screaming and falling to his knees by his body, pulling his head onto his lap. He didn't register the sound of gunshots going off and the bodies of the remaining rival gang members hitting the ground, Woojin always did his best work in a rage. He didn't register the tears of his true love dripping onto his chest as he sobbed into it, holding his now discarded shirt to the wound to stop the mass amounts of blood gushing from it.

"F-Felix.. take your brother to the others and wait for us okay?" Woojin choked out through his sobs as he removed his head from his partner's chest.

"Of course Wooj.." Felix pulled Jeongin's head into his chest and up off the ground, not wanting him to see their leader's body losing its life.

A cold, shaky, blood-covered hand reached up to stroke Woojin's cheek gently. The small action only caused Woojin to cry harder, cupping the hand with his own and keeping it held to his cheek. "You're gonna be okay angel... we'll get you to a hospital and you'll be perfectly fine." It sounded like he was reassuring himself, and chan knew he was, there was no way Chan would survive much longer with a bullet as close to his heart as it was lodged into his body.

"Wooj I-I love you... take care of the others f-for me" It hurt, it hurt to talk, to move his head to look up at Woojin, it hurt to die, he didn't want to die. Woojin shook his head and cupped Chan's cheeks, his hand dropping limply to his side from where it had been held.

"You're not dying on me. Not now. Not ever." Chan felt the ring upon Woojin's finger, his Woojin, his best friend, his partner, his lover, his husband. Warm tears ran down the blonde-haired Chan's pale cheeks, the idea of being separated from his husband and brothers for the rest of his life hitting hard against his chest.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder by the second. Woojin stood and carried Chan bridal style out the front of the warehouse, whispering constant streams of "I love you" as he walked. The paramedics strapped Chan onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, Woojin riding in the back with him and Minho driving the van behind it, six other distraught boys with him.

Woojin held Chan's hand the whole time. All the way to the hospital, through the surgery even though it took a lot of yelling and pleading to get him to be able to stay, through the "I'll always be with you guys" that slipped past his husbands lips, through the flatlining of the heart monitor, and through the defibrillator trying to shock his Chan's heart back to life. But, it didn't work. Chan was pronounced dead fifteen minutes after his heart stopped, they pulled the sheet over his face. Woojin couldn't cry anymore, he didn't want to leave his husbands side, to go face his teammates and tell them that their leader was never coming back, he didn't want to be alone without love again. But he wouldn't be alone without love, he had seven other boys that he loved wholeheartedly, that he had sworn from day one to protect, that were his family. He had to leave, for Chan, his love.

Pulling Chan's arm out from under the sheets he removed the wedding band from his left hand, putting it on the necklace around his neck, a gift chan had gotten him on their first anniversary. He never looked back while leaving the room, he never cried, he never wished to turn back time. He had to live in the present, for himself, for his brothers, for his angel named Chan.


End file.
